Eyes
by SilverMoonGrimm
Summary: Eyes can say a lot about a person. Even criminal masterminds have a lot to tell.


**Eyes**

The first time she sees his eyes, she's just agreed to heal his mother. At first, she doesn't think much of it. Then she realizes what he is telling her. The whole eight hours she had known him, he had covered them so that he couldn't be _mesmerized_. It was brilliant, really, though she would never admit it. Hiding behind mirrored sunglasses.

Now, though, the sunglasses are off. He is showing he trusts her to keep her promise. He is trusting her not to stab him in the back. And that's exactly why she can't.

His eyes are blue. A brilliant blue she has never seen before and hopes to never see again.

**x x x**

The next time she sees them, they are filled with hope. Hers, of course, are full of hate. The low-lying Mud boy was supplying the goblins with weapons. She's not quite sure why, but she's positive this is part of an evil scheme of his.

It turns out he doesn't know anything about the goblins, but he strikes a deal with her. He'll help the fairies if they'll help his father. How can she refuse? Her own father died several years ago. What she would have done to get him back . . .

Of course, he is their best chance. Their resident genius. Their ally. As stuck-up, annoying, and selfish as he is, she's almost half-way glad she knows him. Almost.

**x x x**

They meet again in London. She's on the way to a different mission when she is sidetracked. It's on purpose, though. He did it. He needs her badly. She agrees.

Their friend is hurt horribly. He'll probably die if she doesn't help. She doesn't know what to do. His eyes are pleading. She gives in.

She gives in to a lot more, though. He has accidently let the wrong things into the wrong hands and he needs help getting them back. He needs her again. It's nice to be needed.

**x x x**

His eyes are sleepy and full of innocence under _mesmer_. He's about to be lost to them forever, but she can't help but wonder if it's the right thing to do. He makes a point. If he's lost to them, so might the goodness that they brought to him.

She shudders. She hopes that he stays a good person. She hopes. And for a second, just a second, she sees the hope in his eyes too.

**x x x**

She sees him again and his eyes are cold, hard, and calculating. He doesn't remember her, she can tell. He doesn't remember any of this. Fortunately, he had a plan. He always has a plan. His memory comes back to him just in time to save the day.

He's a hero. He stopped the evil villain and the villain in himself as well. She's proud.

What did he say to her, before? Oh yes; friends bonded by trauma.

**x x x**

Her eyes widen in horror. Well, one of them, anyways. The other is staring at her. They've switched eyes. One cold blue, one soft hazel. She's never heard of anything like this before. She's never heard of stepping out of time, either. They're back home, and three years in the future. Three years isn't much of a deal in a fairy lifetime, but he seems affected by it worse. Now his eyes widen in horror.

They're both creatures out of time and, you could say, bonded by trauma.

**x x x**

His eyes are full of guilt. He lied to her. He said it was her fault. She had even kissed him. She doesn't think she can ever forgive him.

**x x x**

She can't believe it. She can finally say good-bye to her old friend. She forgives him, but she's not sure if she can trust him again, yet.

**x x x**

She sees him again. He's gibbering, trapped inside his own head. His eyes, which she had read so easily before, are too full of insanity to be read.

Then the other he comes.

**x x x**

The other he is so child-like, it's scary. She can't imagine _her_ him calling her 'fair maiden' or 'my princess'. She needs him to be fixed. She needs his help.

**x x x**

He's cured, officially. She wants to celebrate, but things get in the way. The evil villain is back and it's just become a race to the finish for them. They need to win, but they aren't sure how.

**x x x**

She looks into his eyes one last time. The eyes that had been full of hope, full of fear, full of evil, though highly intelligent and determined, were now full of death. They didn't need him anymore, but she did. She needed him back.

**x x x**

She holds her breath. They had set everything up. He had a plan. She should have known-he always did. Now all they can do is wait. Wait to see if he could overcome the final challenge of death.

She tells herself to wait. That's all she can do. Wait and watch. Will it work? It has to. It has to. She needs him.

**x x x**

Eyes flutter open. For a moment she doubts. Could it be? It is. He's back. Two eyes, both his, stare back at her. It's true.

**x x x**

He speaks.

"Hey." She pauses. He never said 'hey' before. Never. She listens for the rest of his very first sentence in the land of the living. "That's mine." What?

She's not the only one confused. The others are, too.

"What is?" she asks, soft as she can.

He points at her. And she smiled. He remembered.

"I believe you owe me an eye, Miss Holly Short." She laughs.

"Go dig it up yourself, Mud boy. It's probably full of worms by now." She smiles again. He smiles back. Everything is quiet and she can't help but think how perfect it is.


End file.
